fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Effie/Fates Quotes
Enemy Effie Birthright Chapter 23 Pre-Battle Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "Good to see you, Avatar. I trust you're keeping fit?" (idle) * "I'm pumped and ready for the next fight. Bring it on!" (idle) * "Lady/Lord Avatar, I just wanted to thank you for your strong leadership." (idle) * "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just having a little pre-afternoon-snack snack." (idle) * "You look tired, Lady/Lord Avatar. You must remember to rest!" (idle) * "My idea of an accessory is a nice, heavy weight belt. What did you have in mind?" (accessory gift) ** "This is just what I wanted. Thank you, Avatar!" (accessory gift given) ** "On second though, I shouldn't rely on anything but my own strength." (accessory gift refusal) * "Welcome! Do you have any heavy luggage that you need help with?" (visiting another castle) * ** "When I'm not lifting, I'm eating. And when I'm not eating, I'm sleeping." (hobby response * ** "Yes! I'm up for any challenge." (team-up response) Private Quarters Friendship *"You need a jar opened or something? No problem." (Invite) *"Wanna spar?" (Invite) Bonding Lover *"Hey, Avatar! It's so good to see you. It's early enough. We could spar a bit." (Entrance) *"...Oh! Welcome back. I was sneaking in a quick training session." (Entrance) *"Welcome home, Avatar! Just rest and recover a bit, OK?" (Entrance) *"Avatar...? You're back. I must have dozed off after my workout." (Awakening, Good) *"Woah, Avatar! You've got a powerful grip there. No need to shake me awake!" (Awakening, Bad) *"You make me weak in the knees, Avatar. I could stay here all day." (Exit) Bonding Armory Smithy Staff Store Lottery Shop Arena Prison Accessory Shop Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Hot Springs Mess Hall Level Up * "Stay back! I'll take on the whole army!" (6+ stats up) * "I feel like I could take on anyone!" (4-5 stats up) * "All that protein is starting to pay off!" (2-3 stats up) * "I'll have to work even harder tomorrow." (0-1 stat up) Class Change * "Just another chance to be the strongest!" Confession Help Description A gentle woman of great strength raised in Nohr's capital. One of Elise's retainers. '' Roster ''A Nohrian soldier who serves Elise. Gentle and wishes to protect others, which is fortunate because she is strong enough to break armor with her bare hands. Most likely to ask for seconds. Born on 4/13. DLC Pre-battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Museum Melee Ghostly Gold Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I'll be your shield!" * "I can do this!" * "Strength is everything!" * "I'll protect you." * "Be careful." * "We can do this together!" * "It's alright." * "I'll crush them!" * "Let's do this!" Attack Stance * "Try me on for size!" * "Don't come any closer!" * "Let me at 'em!" * "It's not over yet!" * "Knock it off!" Guard Stance Critical/Skill * "You asked for it!" * "No more holding back!" * "Feel the burn!" * "Time to say goodbye!" Defeated Enemy * "Good!" * "Well that was easy." * "Were you even trying?" * "Now I'm hungry." * "What a workout." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thank you." * "Nice work." * "I'll return the favor" Defeated by Enemy * "I wasn't...strong...enough...." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts